The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to a thermostat with downcast light.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Security and automation systems may be used to control various aspects of a building or home. For example, security and automation systems may be used to control a security system of a building, the climate of the building, and various other systems associated with the building. A security and automation system may interact with network-enabled devices in a building, such as devices and appliances associated with the Internet-of-Things (IoT).